


Behind the scenes

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [2]
Category: NCIS RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Written for the prompt, 'Outed in front of the cast'.Mark decides to do something about the way Michael looks at him.





	Behind the scenes

It's not like they meant for it to be anything. It just kind of happened, born out of the camaraderie on set, Michael's exuberance and an awesomely liberal approach to the script which means Mark can pretty much do what he likes.  
  
And so he does.  
  
He's watched Michael become Tony more than a few times, now. Likes the way he becomes this creature that lives and breathes for Gibbs' attention. Likes the way that he can see Michael lurking beneath Tony's arch smile as if to say 'this ain't  _all_  acting'.  
  
And his Gibbs has become this guy that watches Tony as much as Tony watches Gibbs - he becomes bemused, annoyed, sarcastic, tolerant and amused by turns as the script dictates, and the set crackles with tension when they're on screen together. He tells himself it's because Gibbs is moulding Tony, that it's a father-figure thing of wanting to mould the younger man - but he's lying to himself, and not convincingly.  
  
He enjoys the times when he can spark off of Michael, when they have dialogue which gives them room to play and he can just watch all those nuances on Michael's face. It's a very pretty face, he has to admit - a strong jaw, a delicate nose and a disturbingly lovely tendency to lower his lashes when he's embarrassed.   
  
He loves that he developed Gibbs' habit of physical intimidation so early - it gives him so much scope to get up close and personal with Michael, and then he's watching, again, as Michael's Tony backs down. He finds he starts doing it to the younger actor when they're off screen as well, with much the same reaction, except where Tony is all mouth and joking, Michael is variable. When folk are around, he channels Tony, but when they're not ... he flushes deliciously and ducks away. And isn't that interesting?  
  
The thing is, though, he can almost smell Michael's arousal, can certainly feel the heat of his body, can see the dilating eyes and the quickened breathing; wonders if his own is as evident. They've been dancing this dance too long and it's becoming tangible. And Mark's never been a coward.  
  
Between scenes, he catches Michael in a dark corner; hems him in against the wall and curls one hand around the back of his neck. He can feel Michael's pulse fluttering under his thumb, watches the way Michael can't quite hold his gaze and doesn't know what to do with his hands.   
  
"You want this?" he murmurs, moving closer. He's almost flush with Michael now, that mouth temptingly close.  
  
"Mark," Michael whispers, which isn't an answer, but the way he tilts his mouth up is. Offers it up to be taken, and Mark takes. Pulls that pretty lower lip into his mouth and sucks, till Michael whimpers and melts against him, opening himself up to exploration by tongue.  
  
"Oh my! Finally!" there's laughter, and the sound of clapping, and Mark lifts his head to mock-glare at whoever's interrupting him.  
  
Michael blinks at the crew, post-kissing daze making him look adorable, so Mark grins and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/21085.html?thread=3184733#t3184733


End file.
